


Discusiones

by xehzee



Series: BokuAka Week 1 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, Shopping Malls
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 14:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18966904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xehzee/pseuds/xehzee
Summary: Bokuto es egoísta a veces.





	Discusiones

—Eso es muy inmaduro, Bokuto. —dijo Konoha, saliendo de los vestidores, —Solo acepta que te equivocaste esta vez y termina con esto.

El puchero de Bokuto creció. Suspirando cansadamente Konoha dio unos pasos para acercarse antes de palmear el hombro de Bokuto con demasiada fuerza. La sonrisa de Konoha ofrecía todo menos compasión.

—Hazlo, Bokuto, o todo el peso del Fukurodani caerá sobre ti. Incluyendo a Yukie-san. Y tu bien sabes que no es para nada misericordiosa.

Bokuto tembló al escuchar el nombre de la manager, el recuerdo todavía fresco del castigo por no pagar su pequeño préstamo a tiempo. Haría buena cobradora de los Yakuza. Ese  _ empujón  _ le llevó a asentir velozmente con la cabeza.

—Bien. Que pases un excelente fin de semana. —Konoha posó las manos en la cintura de manera presuntuosa antes de tomar su bolsa de gimnasio. —Quiero todos los detalles el lunes, ¿me escuchaste? ¡Hasta pronto!

La puerta del club se cerró detrás de éste, dejando a un humillado Bokuto a solas en el cuarto. Era la primera vez que se quedaba completamente solo; las paredes cerrándose con cada una de sus respiraciones, las cuales se volvían más pesadas con cada segundo. Incluso las luces se oscurecían, aún si esa lógica era imposible. Cuando todo parecía perdido, un par de toques en la puerta lo trajeron de vuelta en sí, y por mucho que resintiera a la voz del otro lado en ese momento, no pudo evitar sentir cierta tranquilidad al escucharla.

— Bokuto-san, ¿está listo?

De hecho, lo estaba desde aproximadamente cinco minutos después de haber sido obligado a salir del gimnasio, lo único que le detenía para salir era su testarudez. Con un dejo de voz, Bokuto contestó: —Sí, ya voy. —No tenía opción.

Abrió la puerta para encontrarse con un pensativo Akaashi de espaldas, la vista perdida en las imágenes a la distancia; las manos en ese gesto que demostraba su ansiedad. Bokuto se preguntó si eso era su culpa por una fracción de segundo antes de dar media vuelta para dirigirse a las escaleras.

— ¿Vienes? —preguntó al no sentir la presencia de Akaashi a sus espaldas.

Akaashi le siguió sin decir palabra.

-

El centro comercial se encontraba en festividades, haciéndolo evidente con adornos y luces en cada esquina. Eso debería ser un aliciente para la pareja en sí mismo, de dejar a un lado sus diferencias y divertirse en esa ocasión especial,  pero ninguno de los dos dejaba entrever una sola pizca de entusiasmo, no entre el gesto serio de Bokuto y el demostrado interés de Akaashi por observar sus zapatos. Incluso así, Bokuto se esforzaba por sentir un poco de alegría por el sentimiento de culpabilidad el cual  _ probablemente _ atacaba al menor. Pero no había tal cosa, aunque tampoco remordimiento por sus acciones previas. Definitivamente demasiada.

Quizás un poco, pues si en verdad no le importara no habría notado su fascinación con observar Akaashi, ni el momento en el que el menor casi se estampa contra un stand de comida. Le detuvo a tiempo, por suerte, y decidió que la mejor manera de evitar otro casi accidente sería tomándole de la mano. Akaashi se sobresaltó a este gesto, aunque no hizo intento de zafarse a lo que Bokuto considero una respuesta favorable.

Tomados de las manos, se dirigieron a la zona de restaurantes y comida rápida.

La comida transcurrió sin ningún percance, y en completo silencio.

Lo mismo ocurrió al entrar a la tienda de artículos deportivos. Y a la de ropa casual. Incluso cuando, mientras esperaban el comienzo de una película, miraban los escaparates de las tiendas.

-

En el cine, fue Bokuto el que, renuentemente, rompió el silencio. 

— ¿Será esta película? —Bokuto señaló al cartel, esperando la respuesta de Akaashi. Pero éste no estaba escuchando, simplemente hizo una vaga señal de aprobación. Bokuto suspiró, dejando a su armador frente a la entrada mientras él compraba los boletos.

Una película popular de acción o una película de animación con el personaje favorito de muchos. Esas eran las opciones de Bokuto. Sin embargo, la decisión era obvia. Regresó rápidamente al lado de Akaashi, después de abastecerse de algunos dulces, empujando levemente al menor para tomar sus asientos.

Las luces se apagaron, Akaashi jugando con sus dedos buscando distracciones, o así lo pensó Bokuto. Porque por supuesto, el menor tenía la razón de estar enojado. Bokuto podía ser egoísta a veces,  _ muchas _ veces, pero eso no quería decir que no pensara en los demás, especialmente cuando sus inconvenientes reacciones herían a las personas. De esto último solo se dio cuenta con los silencios incómodos elongando y su paciencia disminuyendo. Por eso tomó la mano de Akaashi para detener sus nervios, y le regaló una sonrisa arrepentida antes de iniciar la película. Akaashi lo miró con curiosidad antes de regresar la vista a la pantalla, sorprendiéndose por la elección de su superior. Con ojos brillando de emoción, Akaashi le regresó la sonrisa.

-

Salieron del cine un buen par de horas después, Bokuto aprovechando la emoción restante por la película para hacer su movida.

— ¡Akaashi! ¡En verdad lo siento mucho! Solo quería practicar un poco más antes del campo de entrenamiento…

Al dejar la conversación tan rápido como la inició, a Akaashi no le quedó más que continuar.

— Bokuto-san. —El rostro imperturbable del menor evitó que el mayor se defendiera con sus típicos dramas. A estas alturas, Bokuto tenía bien presente que no funcionaban con Akaashi. —Pasaremos el fin de semana completo ejercitándonos. El entrenador fue claro al ordenar un descanso. Es por nuestro bien y el del equipo. Nadie querría que se lesionara por el esfuerzo extra. —Akaashi disminuyó la velocidad de sus palabras en lo que parecía una lucha interna consigo mismo. Cuando regresó la mirada, esta se veía decidida. —Me preocupo por ti. 

— ¡Akaashi! Este par de horas fueron los más largos de mi vida, y ¡tienes razón! Solo que, ya sabes, en el calor del momento te ignore y tu no me buscaste y yo entre en pánico y, bueno… Lo que quiero decir, y no es un reclamo, pero, usualmente tu eres directo conmigo y me dices las cosas tan francamente que, esta vez, cuando no lo hiciste, yo, no sé… —Akaashi se encogió ligeramente de hombros, distrayéndose con algo en el fondo. Bokuto lo abrazo sin previo aviso. —Estás preocupado por algo. —lo dijo como una afirmación, provocando una sacudida en Akaashi. — ¿Sabes, Akaashi? Que este sea nuestro ultimo año juntos en la preparatoria no significa nada. No te dejaré y confío en que tu no me olvidarás, ¿no?

>>Entonces no es necesario que te sientas responsable por mi. Ni que te lastimes pensando en no herir mis sentimientos. Porque, lo que me digas o reproches, no lo tomaré a pecho, ¡mucho menos por algo tan simple como la práctica! Y te juro que esta no sera nuestra ultima cita. Así que, te lo repito ¿me perdonas por ser egoísta?

Akaashi lo abrazó de vuelta, pequeños sollozos dejando sus labios. —Por supuesto, Bokuto-san. Discúlpame por-

Bokuto apretó su abrazo, —No hay necesidad, Akaashi. Solo una cosa más, —el menor alzó el rostro para mirarlo de frente. — ¿Puedo besarte?

Akaashi asintió, y en el reflejo de luces de colores, Bokuto sello una promesa.

 

 

 


End file.
